


As I dance with the human tonight

by WTF_Capcom_2020



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Het, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Capcom_2020/pseuds/WTF_Capcom_2020
Summary: они танцуют, потому что Вергилий всё ещё надеется с ней попрощаться. Может быть, даже навсегда.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/ V
Kudos: 2





	As I dance with the human tonight

**Author's Note:**

> 1) юст, лавхейт, отрицание чувств  
> 2) хэдканоны на то, как Вергилий пытается совладать с проявлениями собственной человечности, название отсылает к песне Breaking Benjamin

Так близко — слишком опасно.

Она слишком понимающе улыбается.

Слишком мягко смотрит.

Слишком похожа выражением лица на мать.

Просто круг налево — и под конец подстраховать её, как только запрокинет голову и словно изображая трепещущие крылья, вытянет обвитые черным узором руки за головой.

— Ты как раз и выглядишь тем, кого рисуют настоящим искусителем.

Белая шея, сползший с груди кулон.

Не выдавать себя.

Не сметь переводить взгляд.

В её выражении лица слишком много тепла.

С таким же теплом на него смотрела демоница, которую подсылал к нему Мундус.

Страшнее всего для Вергилия увидеть именно её лицо.

Не выходит — Ви заваливается вбок, Вергилий — одной рукой ловит её под спину: она хочет больше, чем позволяет ей хромота и выносливость.

В этом они правда похожи.

Хотеть больше, чем у них есть.

Вслух Вергилий не признается: он и без того в опасности.

Слишком опасно так долго терпеть, когда она прижимается в танце, слишком опасно слышать, как её к нему всё время тянет, слишком опасно принимать всерьез, что он для неё хорош и красив.

Принимать, а не любить себя — ещё не столь постыдно, если это проходит. Но от принятия слишком легко забыть о целительном «я недостаточно силён». Забывая об, этом, Вергилий знает, как сильно поплатится за свою ошибку. Самовлюблённый — значит, беспечный. Такой, от которого противно. Такой, кем легко воспользоваться. Такой, как Данте.

А потому принять любую её ничтожнейшую лесть — опасней втройне.

Она уже всаживала трость ему в хребет, и Вергилия, казалось, переплавляло наживую, тянуло изнутри, горело, раздуваясь, точно стекло. Она явно знает что-то в хрупкое внутри него. И уже этим она, смертная, сильнее его.

А ещё — тем, что ближе к нему чем кто бы то ни было. Слишком близко к коже её рука над его воротником. Слишком знающе она замечает каждый его жест, кажется, даже по одному несдержанному выдоху. Слишком легко к нему идёт, словно они всегда будут видимы и осязаемы друг для друга.

Поставив её, Вергилий почти готов прекратить — он её подстраховал, уговор на танец соблюдён, можно отвернуться или притвориться недовольным её жаждой танцевать только так, надрываясь изо всех сил.

Последнее, конечно же, будет ложью.

Желания добиться идеала в своих целях в ней тоже хватает.

— Ты меня не разочаровал.

С первого видения о ней все идёт неправильно. Насколько Вергилий помнит, среди тех смертных, заблуждениями которых его пытались опутать и ослабить, хвалить за танец нужно Ви.

В некотором смысле это верно: здесь и сейчас больше усилий принадлежит ей. Но только если повторять себе, что она в нём ошибается и что он не слаб.

Вергилий уже усвоил тот урок.

Как противницу хвалить её точно не стоит.

Но не уважать её — точно глупо.

Вергилий не может не признать, что общая у них и жажда уважения. Если и она правда его часть — то этой иногда бывает даже поровну. Демоны часто путают это чувство со страхом и повиновением.

Ви материализует копию Ямато в руке. Также незаметно она может его и раздеть.

― Нет, ― припечатывает Вергилий.

Никаких копий. Никакого фальшивого убийства. Ви всегда знала, что по договору должна исчезать сама. А их договорёность ― ещё ровно одно движение, не больше.

Молчние обволакивает их и вот-вот треснет, разбиваясь осколками об её бархатистый голос.

Нет. Вергилий пытается отойти ― финал слишком долго откладывается. Даже если длится всего отмеренными его «раз, два, три» секундами.  
― Время вышло.

И зачем ему каждый раз снисходить до неё, напоминать?

Она говорит:

― Я не прощаюсь.

Вергилий молчит.

Ви добавляет:

― Чем больше ты меня отвергаешь, тем больнее тебе будет в дальнейшем.

Вергилий старается дышать не так часто. Нет, его человечность не должна его поработить. Он ведь не слаб, не слаб!

Ви ухмыляется, но у неё всё те же, ласковые, совсем как у матери, глаза.

― Прими меня ― и боль исчезнет.

Разумеется, вместе с ней.

Вергилий изображает поклон: встаёт на одно колено, берёт её запястье в ладони. Ви манерно тянет к нему руку: танец нужно завершить эффектным жестом, публика как раз разразится адским хохотом ― вместо аплодисментов Вергилий получит капельку свободы от своей слабой части.

Отлично.

Ви вздрагивает от его рук на талии ― ей хочется быть к нему близко, непозволительно близко. Вергилий не отнимает рук.

Ничего нового ― он просто должен выдержать эту уловку с фальшивой тягой к нему.

Ощущение тепла понемногу тает.

Вергилий закрывает глаза ― сейчас он постарается и всё закончится.

Нужно лишь вспомнить, что её время истекло. Пора вырвать свою боль с корнями.

Пальцы наконец-таки чувствуют ничего.

Вергилий слышит приближающихся демонов и достаёт Ямато.

После стычки Вергилий скажет себе, что скучает лишь по пустоте под пальцами, а не по тому опасному теплу, что даёт ему присутствие Ви.

Но она так и останется слишком знакомой его рукам.


End file.
